Dr. Laura Sorkin
Dr. Laura Sorkin was an InGen scientist. She appears in Jurassic Park: The Game as the secondary antagonist in Episode 4. Beginnings Laura describes her childhood in her research journal. She was raised on her family's farm in Arkansas, and was an animal-rights activist in the 1970's. She was arrested multiple times for protesting, but earned her position as one of InGen's leading paleogeneticists. ''Jurassic Park: The Game'' Initially, Laura was to be made the original Chief Scientist of Jurassic Park, but was denied the position after revealing that she wanted to use complete DNA structures with no add-ins, cross-referencing genetic information from the mosquito fossils. She was rejected because the InGen board of directors thought this process would take up a large amount of time they didn't want to spend. Laura also wanted the island to be used as a wildlife preserve instead of a theme park, but the idea was dismissed because there was "no money" in it. Instead, they decided to give the position of Chief Scientist to Henry Wu. In order to please the board, Dr. Wu came up with the solution of using genetic information from other animals (such as frogs) to form complete DNA structures in minimal time. As a result, Laura developed a strong animosity towards Wu, Hammond and InGen. Her discontent with the InGen management was such that the management team gradually kept Laura out of the loop regarding the company's main dinosaur research projects. Eventually, Laura was assigned to her own laboratory on Isla Nublar where she could continue to perform independent research and be kept out of sight and mind. Laura was also responsible for the Troodons, having bred them in her laboratory from a clutch of "mystery eggs". John Hammond, however, thought these predators were "too dangerous" and not "appealing" for tourists, so he ordered them to be euthanized (eliminated). Laura decided not to follow the order and study the Troodons in secret; a single action that would lead to devastating consequences later. Along with her assistant David Banks, Laura choose to stay on Isla Nublar rather than evacuate with the other employees. She stayed behind primarily to monitor the Parasaurolophus and the Troodon pectinodon. After David was killed near the Quarantine Pens, she met up with the rescue team and other survivors. She developed an irritation towards Billy Yoder, one of the InGen mercenaries sent to help her. She also refused to leave, and went to the Parasaurolophus paddock to give them the anti-lysine contingency serum. She later joined the group in the tunnels and assisted them throughout the journey. Upon hearing that the park was to be destroyed, she headed down into the Marine Facility, alone, in hope of negotiating with the government into sparing the island. She later tricked the groups into going to the Marine Facility, locking the elevator doors behind them and deciding to hold them hostage as a drastic attempt at convincing the government. When they still didn't relent, she opened the underwater gate leading out into the open ocean, allowing a Tylosaurus to escape and wreak havoc in the outside world. However, in a turn of events, the aquatic predator hit the wall of the facility, causing her to fall in the water below. She is subsequently dragged down and devoured by the Tylosaurus - killed by her own creation that she was trying to protect. External links * . Navigation Category:Female Category:Fanatics Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Traitor Category:Arrogant Category:Extortionists Category:Insecure Category:Delusional Category:Deceased Category:Non-Action Category:Businessmen Category:Mongers Category:Criminals Category:Scapegoat Category:Neutral Evil